happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 June 2016
00:00:45 Peace is by no means on our side Gage 00:01:11 Look at my mesdage 00:02:01 You are going to get your message wall blocked 00:02:33 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:02:35 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:03:10 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:03:17 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:03:30 Idc 00:03:32 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:03:37 She wants to.be a bitch 00:03:41 Ill be a bitch back 00:05:00 Wow 00:05:13 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:05:15 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:05:28 Juan is a schmuck 00:05:42 Guys 00:05:49 Rally rhe troops 00:05:53 Gf wiki is going down 00:05:57 We are the troops 00:05:57 All out attack 00:06:01 No stops 00:06:07 Back 00:06:12 Lets not let rage blind us 00:06:14 Every attack possible for peac juan and pk 00:06:18 Trust me 00:06:22 I'm gonna stay out of this 00:06:22 They cant block.us all 00:06:27 gage 00:06:29 We need.this to.end noe 00:06:32 "us all" 00:06:35 is 4 people 00:06:40 Happy Birthday Kolbie 00:08:10 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:08:23 What is going on is horrible 00:08:29 Ik 00:08:32 But at leadt peace unblocked me 00:08:34 To.a point 00:08:36 But still 00:08:40 but atm Gage 00:08:54 we can do a little less than fuck-all 00:08:59 Don't stoop to their level 00:09:04 Thanks Ally Cat ^-^ <3 00:09:39 Oh happy birthday Kolbie 00:09:55 Thanks Bella ^-^ 00:09:56 No problem girly <3 00:10:12 Yeah 00:10:13 Well 00:10:15 What is pk doing 00:10:21 Update me on skye 00:10:58 HBD Kolbie 00:11:06 And not much gage 00:11:43 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:11:47 Ha 00:11:52 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:12:01 Defiantly angry now 00:12:28 Thanks Neil ^-^ 00:13:34 Everyone.went quiet 00:13:40 Somwthing is happwnimg 00:13:48 Not really 00:13:58 ThePK 00:13:58 anyways, I'm not sure why I'm the one being targeted, I'm not even the one who banned your friend 00:14:04 Gage 00:14:10 what if we had it wrong 00:14:29 What you mean 00:14:35 Peace is.the one.who blocked me 00:14:44 But he is.the one.who inistiated it 00:14:53 Unless juan lied about details 00:14:59 Or terry got.misinformed 00:15:15 Ww may need peace after all 00:16:17 ThePK 00:16:17 I'm didn't even know that he was actually blocked until I got on the wiki just now, haven't been checking messages today- been at my siblings sports games 00:17:14 Hahah 00:17:32 I highly doubt.that 00:17:42 I'm getting tired of being in these chats 00:17:44 I'm out 00:17:53 Peace out girl and boy scouts 00:17:59 Sorry desi 00:18:01 Im stressed 00:18:07 Im banned a very long time 00:18:21 And for critizing.a leader of a wiki.eho isnt all.that greay 00:18:23 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:19:18 Neil 00:19:20 Make him swear 00:19:27 That he had no part in my ban 00:19:37 That will be a very nasty blow 00:19:45 If he lied 00:19:48 Under oath 00:20:17 He explained himself 00:20:25 Ehat he say 00:20:26 he diodn't know you've been blocked yet 00:20:39 Well then why was I blocked 00:20:44 If three admin 00:20:49 Were the only omes deciding 00:22:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:22:26 He pulled the ignore card 00:22:48 I'm not even going to ry and get him to respon 00:22:55 he's trying to make me angry 00:23:14 Well 00:23:17 Make him angry 00:23:26 No 00:23:33 I don't want to get banned 00:23:50 If you stay rulely 00:23:54 He cant blcok.you 00:24:32 Gage, you already used me as a sock once 00:24:59 -!- SkyVanossForceGaming has joined Special:Chat 00:25:05 hello? 00:25:14 Hey 00:25:30 Hi 00:25:32 how r u doing 00:25:47 Hi 00:28:13 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:28:15 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:28:34 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:28:45 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 00:30:31 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:30:32 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:32:12 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:32:38 I'm tired 00:33:59 Same 00:34:30 At least you can sleep if you want to 00:35:46 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:35:48 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:38:13 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:38:17 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:39:26 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:39:30 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:39:32 Did you all die? 00:40:41 No 00:40:50 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 00:41:42 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:41:43 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:41:49 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:43:10 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:43:12 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:43:30 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 00:45:21 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:45:22 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:46:21 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:46:23 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:46:32 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:47:22 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:47:24 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:48:14 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:48:17 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:48:19 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:50:11 -!- ThePK has joined Special:Chat 00:50:39 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:50:44 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:51:09 -!- ThePK has left Special:Chat 00:51:11 -!- ThePK has joined Special:Chat 00:51:38 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 00:51:39 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:51:51 Hey Terry 00:51:59 Hai 00:52:00 Hi PK 00:52:25 Sup PK 00:52:52 Who's PK? 00:53:19 you lol 00:53:22 -!- ThePK has left Special:Chat 00:53:28 -!- ThePK has joined Special:Chat 00:53:48 Pk 00:53:54 Demotions must follow ruls 00:54:00 So if you make it 00:54:03 Follow the rules 00:54:24 -!- ThePK has left Special:Chat 00:54:25 -!- ThePK has joined Special:Chat 00:54:44 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:54:56 They are found on the administatipn page 00:55:04 holy crud this chat is really active 00:55:21 Most active HTF has ever been 00:55:32 !updated 00:55:32 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 00:55:37 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:55:54 Back 00:56:02 wB 00:56:07 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:56:36 Thanks 00:57:05 -!- ThePK has left Special:Chat 00:57:07 -!- ThePK has joined Special:Chat 00:57:48 -!- ThePK has left Special:Chat 00:59:24 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:59:26 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:00:02 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:02:00 * Terrios528 fell out of the tree and went splat 01:02:11 xD 01:02:25 Lol 01:02:34 Hmm 01:02:35 Neil 01:02:39 Show me admin page 01:02:56 http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Happy_Tree_Friends_Wiki:Administrators 01:03:11 Thanks 01:04:51 He needs to start a discussion 01:04:57 And then 01:05:03 If that passed 01:05:06 S demotion vote 01:05:10 But 01:05:16 It be hard to.just pass the discussion 01:06:51 Especually hoe popular i am 01:07:01 I have a very high approval rating 01:07:04 hoe popular 01:07:17 popular hoe 01:07:19 Last time checked 01:07:33 It was 60% 01:07:36 Maybe happy 01:07:39 Highwe 01:09:42 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:10:38 So anything neq 01:11:40 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:11:41 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:13:42 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:13:43 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:15:44 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:15:48 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:17:22 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 01:18:06 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:18:07 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:21:21 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:21:25 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:23:15 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:23:18 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:23:39 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 01:24:03 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 01:24:43 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:24:54 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 01:25:21 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 01:25:23 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:25:24 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:27:03 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 01:27:06 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:27:07 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 01:27:10 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:29:02 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:29:36 Welcome back Ally 01:29:53 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:30:09 Wb Ally Cat 01:30:11 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:31:43 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:31:47 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:31:51 test 01:31:53 I'm gonna get some sleep 01:31:54 I am here 01:31:55 back 01:31:58 Cya guys 01:32:00 good bye Neil 01:32:23 Bye dude 01:32:26 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:32:29 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:33:16 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:33:54 I'm bored 01:33:57 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:34:00 Same 01:34:01 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:34:02 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:34:31 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:34:32 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:35:10 -!- Lenhi has joined Special:Chat 01:35:15 test 01:35:17 is this working 01:35:18 sudden arrival 01:35:21 Hi Lenhi 'wave 01:35:22 yes it is working 01:35:25 hoi 01:35:26 I am annoyed 01:35:28 Yes it's working 01:35:30 Hi Lenhi 01:35:42 So slow 01:35:50 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:35:51 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:35:53 mine is slow 01:35:56 So Lenhi 01:36:05 you must of come here due to the demotion poll, my ban or both 01:36:16 or another reasons lol 01:36:22 I only heard of the demotion vote tbh 01:36:33 yeah 01:36:39 I got banned for 3 months 01:36:45 for attacking pk 01:36:47 o 01:36:48 He back later guys gonna try to fix my radio 01:36:50 yeah 01:36:53 he started it 01:36:55 and I took it far 01:36:57 what exactly did you do 01:36:58 -!- Twizzzler has joined Special:Chat 01:37:00 I called him a dictator 01:37:03 Okie see ya later Bella 01:37:04 and a tyrant 01:37:07 o 01:37:09 who didn't care about the community 01:37:11 and many other things 01:37:15 critizing his power 01:37:22 o 01:37:24 Hi Twizzzler 01:37:25 yeah 01:37:26 so 01:37:29 hi 01:37:32 Hai Twiz 01:37:34 hi wiz u nerd 01:37:36 O/ 01:37:42 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 01:37:50 :0 Lenhi sir 01:37:54 :0 Twizz u nerd 01:37:57 do I know you? 01:38:01 I am your god 01:38:02 :000 01:38:04 o 01:38:06 o 01:38:08 * Twizzzler worships Len 01:38:11 lol 01:38:16 * Lenhi puts hand down for wiz to kiss 01:38:20 :^ 01:38:24 :0 01:38:28 ' _> ' 01:38:37 L-Len-senpai.. 01:38:43 ;w; I can't do that 01:38:46 W-Wiz-kun... 01:38:48 i trusted you 01:38:52 ;w; 01:38:57 ;v; 01:39:00 forgive me 01:39:01 leave me now 01:39:13 ;w; it doesn't have to end this way 01:39:14 anwyays 01:39:17 I half want to take that conversation you and Twiz just had and inscribe it in stone 01:39:21 PK has got on my last nerve 01:39:24 about how he is running the wiki 01:39:37 so that is why we are working on this demotion 01:39:49 welp 01:39:56 I don't even think Sandgar was the one who brought it up lol 01:40:00 i wasnt 01:40:01 but 01:40:06 -!- Twizzzler has left Special:Chat 01:40:06 I am a major spokesperson 01:40:12 even if I can't talk about it on GF wiki 01:40:17 without my thing being taken down 01:41:08 -!- Twizzzler has joined Special:Chat 01:41:30 that's unfortunate to hear tbh 01:41:56 -!- Twizzzler has joined Special:Chat 01:42:48 Although I understand you're going through a lot with PK 01:42:58 Try to see it from his perspective 01:43:22 so you agree 01:43:27 that he can shut down high majority votes 01:43:29 well 01:43:35 Gage, wait a second 01:43:41 I'm neutral :0 01:43:55 Because I don't think Gage understands 01:44:00 what you mean 01:44:04 Can you explain Tuck's perspective? 01:44:21 Tuck does what he thinks is right 01:44:26 He doesn't do it for power 01:44:35 Well saying as how he's an admin on a bunch of wikias 01:44:55 ex.) SU wiki, GF wiki, WoY wiki, Undertale wiki, etc 01:45:31 I'm saying he seems to know what may or may not help a wiki 01:45:36 if that makes sense 01:45:38 well 01:45:52 (probably doesn't but blame my headache) 01:45:53 GF wiki is theo nly wiki I know he has bcrat rights 01:46:08 he has bcrat rights on WoY as well 01:46:13 ^ 01:46:15 and admins on SU wiki are all equals 01:46:34 That's good 01:46:41 s even patrollers have admin rights ;^) 01:46:51 xD 01:46:57 hush wiz 01:47:03 you're just a patroller 01:47:03 s I'm an admi 01:47:06 ;w; 01:47:11 cries inside 01:47:19 Petition to call Patrollers Admi 01:47:23 Admi 01:47:30 admin here have no more rights then a normal user 01:47:31 without the eNd 01:47:32 because you can make special names for them I think 01:47:37 they are no higher or lower in ranking 01:47:39 Len-senpai, please promote me to senpai 01:47:42 Minus the ban stuff 01:47:56 staff on the SU wiki are basically just trusted users without some extra buttons 01:48:00 I think Gage means in decisions 01:48:06 ye 01:48:08 yeah 01:48:17 thing is 01:48:25 this wiki 01:48:34 is way more democratic then any wiki that I know 01:48:45 and I wanted to bring democracy to GF wiki 01:48:59 democracy sometimes works and sometimes it doesnt 01:49:06 This is tur 01:49:08 ye 01:49:09 true* 01:49:10 SU wiki is limited democracy 01:49:10 but 01:49:11 but it works 01:49:24 this wiki works very well 01:49:24 (probably why most users hate us) 01:49:29 lol 01:49:31 imeanwut 01:49:33 we cant make everyone happy 01:49:43 only one user abused the votes 01:49:45 she went crazy 01:49:46 that is how it is whether it's limited or full democracy 01:49:49 and made a 1000 votes 01:49:50 lol 01:49:52 o 01:49:54 geez 01:49:55 LOL 01:49:56 well 01:49:59 she sounds awesome 01:50:01 not true 01:50:03 wiz hush 01:50:04 but it was high 01:50:07 like 30 votes 01:50:14 that's still a lot 01:50:19 'saenihp ? 01:50:22 she was trying to make the wiki more speculative 01:50:22 yes 01:50:32 >speculative 01:50:33 she was wanting a small groups idea as the truth here 01:50:33 gross 01:50:42 yeah 01:50:48 I banned her for doing that 01:50:50 well 01:50:50 It was actually kinda funny 01:50:54 B/c 01:50:56 speculation belongs on a theory or fanon wiki 01:50:56 it was for causing too many arguements 01:50:58 not a canon wiki 01:50:59 it was disruping the wiki 01:51:09 she tried demoting me 01:51:12 -!- Twizzzler has left Special:Chat 01:51:12 on another wiki 01:51:15 yeah 01:51:16 made my own demotion poll 01:51:22 to protect myself 01:51:23 due to the fact 01:51:29 she was trying to get me out fully 01:51:34 she contacted the other administration on other wikis 01:51:39 sh e left after I lost 01:51:45 she* 01:51:46 i mean 01:51:47 won 01:51:47 sorry 01:51:48 lol 01:51:53 as well as Adam 01:52:06 eah 01:52:08 that sucked 01:52:10 adam was cool 01:52:16 but yeah 01:52:17 It sucked that both of them left 01:52:19 this wiki has had strife 01:52:25 but it works now 01:52:26 yeah 01:52:30 W.C 01:52:33 I try to keep it a good wiki 01:52:43 I was wanting to fix Gf wiki 01:52:48 due to the fact that it is a bad place now 01:53:03 well, that's subjective but yeah 01:53:05 well 01:53:13 It definitely has its problems tho lol 01:53:14 when a pedophile can have free reign 01:53:18 I say there is a problem 2016 06 24